Parental Control
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: William et Grell sont invités à un grand dîner organisé par la famille Spears... C'est l'occasion pour Will de présenter sa "fiancée" très spéciale à ses parents. Vont-ils accepter le comportement de Grell ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Dans cette histoire on va considérer que Grell et Will sont nés Shinigamis (après tout on n'en sait rien O_o ) **

**Je veux aussi dire que mes fics n'ont globalement aucun lien entre elles... ce OS est donc théoriquement indépendant de mes autres histoires, pour la simple et bonne raison que personnellement ça m'énèrve quand je tombe sur un OS qui m'a l'air sympa mais que je suis obligée de lire une histoire de 40 chapitres si je veux le comprendre. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a pas de liens entre mes fics, ou s'il y en a un, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en avoir lu un autre avant (comme "On a volé Monsieur Pigeon" ) XD Bref, ceci étant dit, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, ni Will, ni Grell, ni l'univers de Kuroshitsuji n'est à moi... Tout est à Yana Toboso ! **

**Genre : Humour ! **

* * *

><p>Assis sur le rebord de son lit, Grell appliquait avec attention une dernière couche de verni rouge sur ses ongles parfaitement limés. Il contempla son travail avec satisfaction en chantonnant, juste avant d'être interrompu par un bruit de clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure.<p>

Grell se précipita vers la porte d'entrée en secouant ses mains dans le but de faire sécher le verni, puis il accueillit avec un grand sourire son fiancé, William T. Spears. L'homme avait enfin conscenti à lui dévoiler ses sentiments, et l'avait demandé en mariage il y avait quelqus mois de cela.

-Hello darliiing ~ ronronna-t-il en se jetant précautionneusement dans ses bras – son verni n'était pas encore sec.

William resta aussi stoïque que d'habitude avant de se dégager gentiment Grell.

-Bonsoir, Sutcliff, dit-il poliment en redressant ses lunettes.

-Aaaahn ~ Toujours cette froideur qui met mon corps en transe… soupira-t-il se tortillant.

William murmura un « vraiment… » presque inaudible. Il alla accrocher sa veste et sa sacoche au porte-manteau, puis il se retourna vers Grell. Ce dernier remarqua que le visage habituellement neutre de Will renvoyait aujourd'hui une certaine émotion qui pourrait s'apparenter à de la nervosité. Il ne cessait de tripoter ses lunettes et il semblait crispé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mon Willu ? S'enquit Grell en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fiancé. Que puis-je faire pour te détendre ~ ?

Will hésita un court instant, puis il planta un regard pénétrant dans les yeux de Grell qui frémit de plaisir.

-Sutcliff, j'ai pris une décision. Je pense que je vais le regretter mais… (il redressa ses lunettes) à mon avis, il est plus que temps que… Mh… que je vous présente à ma famille.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. William continuait de jouer avec ses lunettes en détournant le regard, tandis que Grell l'observait, bouche-bée. William n'avait encore jamais ne serait-ce que _mentionné_ sa famille. Il devinait que les Spears devaient être riches et distingués, et qu'ils n'accepteraient peut-être pas facilement le fait que leur fils fréquente quelqu'un comme Grell. Que Will propose de l'introduire à sa famille était une très grande preuve de confiance.

-W-Wiil ! Tu es sérieux ?

-Ma famille organise un grand dîner demain soir. Ils m'ont envoyé une invitation en début de semaine, pour moi et _ma fiancée._

William avait insisté sur ce dernier mot, et Grell comprit parfaitement ce qu'il impliquait…

-Tu ne leur as pas dit que je n'étais pas… (il plissa les sourcils)_ physiquement_ une femme ?

Comme toute réponse, le Shinigami brun demeura silencieux avant de tourner les talons en direction de son bureau. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une jolie robe rose pâle emballée dans une housse en plastique. Il la tendit sèchement à Grell qui la prit, intrigué.

-Je n'aime pas tellement l'idée de mentir à mes parents, annonça-t-il, cependant s'ils venaient à apprendre que vous êtes un homme, cela serait tout bonnement catastrophique.

Les lèvres de Grell s'étirèrent, formant ainsi un sourire malicieux hérissé de dents pointues.

-Will, darling… Je suis une femme, enfin ! Dit-il en replaçant dramatiquement ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Ce que tu me demandes de faire est dans ma nature !

-Bien.

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je porte cette robe ? Demanda-t-il en collant le vêtement contre son corps. Elle est atrocement rose, terne et banale !

-Elle est decente, contrairement aux tenues légères que vous portez habituellement.

-OH ! S'écria Grell, outré, en montrant les dents. Tu me traites de trainée, c'est ça ?

-Je dis simplement que ma famille est assez étroite d'esprit, et n'appréciera pas que vous portiez l'une de vos robes rouges et beaucoup trop courtes.

-Mmmh ~ Mais toi tu les aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Lui ronronna-t-il à l'oreille.

William tenta de maîtriser son rougissement avant de s'écarter de son conjoint, non sans cracher un nouveau « Vraiment… » qui fit glousser Grell.

-Autre chose… ajouta-t-il. Il va falloir que vous surveilliez votre comportement, Sutcliff.

-Uh ?

-Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné… reprit-il en redressant ses lunettes. Ma famille est riche et noble, j'attends donc de vous un comportement irréprochable.

Will n'eut pas besoin de préciser ce qu'il entendait par « irréprochable ». Grell avait beau avoir beaucoup de qualités, il avait vraiment du mal à se comporter de manière calme et decente, même en public. Il avait toujours besoin d'attirer l'attention sur lui en laissant exploser sa personnalité flamboyante, or il était hors de question qu'il adopte une telle attitude lors du dîner. Grell savait très bien que William avait raison. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait refusé de brimer sa fantastique personnalité, mais pour son Willu, il était prêt à tout accepter.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon Will-darling, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. Je suis une grande actrice, je peux tenir n'importe quel rôle… même celui d'une fille plate et mortellement chia-

-Pas de grossièretés, Grell Sutcliff.

Le Faucheur rouge gloussa avant de se jeter dans les bras de Will.

-Je te le promets, Willu ! Ce dîner sera paaaarfaaait !

William rajusta ses lunettes avec sa Faux. Vraiment, quelle bêtise avait-il fait en acceptant cette invitation…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, Will eut l'impression d'avoir vécu la pire journée de travail de toute son existence. Il n'avait cessé de se torturer l'esprit face à la perspective de présenter Grell à sa famille, à tel point qu'il lui fut impossible de se concentrer sur le moindre dossier. Il n'avait même pas réagi lorsque Ronald Knox avait fait exploser sa tondeuse à la cafétéria (il avait involontairement fait tombé ses carottes râpées dans le moteur.)<p>

Lors de son retour vers l'appartement, la seule chose qui occupait ses pensées était la question suivante : « que m'a-t-il pris d'accepter cette invitation ? ». Vraiment… il était persuadé que cela se finirait mal… Grell ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie de déblatérer un torrent d'absurdité plus ou moins decentes, et il ferait mauvaise impression… pire… et si ses parents découvraient qu'il était un homme ? Ils renieraient à coup sûr leur fils pour avoir sali le nom des Spears… Sa famille était si fermée…

Sa main lui parut atrocement lourde lorsqu'il saisit la poignée de porte de son appartement. Il prit une dernière inspiration puis entra dans son petit logement.

-Wwwwill ! S'éleva la voix de Grell de la salle de bain, Kiiiih ! Tu es trop en avance ! Je ne suis pas prête !

-Je ne suis pas en avance, Sutcliff, trancha Will en restant sur le seuil de la porte. Je suis pile à l'heure, comme tous les soirs. Vous en revanche, je ne peux que constater que vous êtes en retard. Vraiment… (il redressa ses lunettes) N'apprendrez-vous donc jamais le sens du mot « ponctualité » ?

Grell sortit la tête à l'extérieur de la salle de bain en tirant la langue à son fiancé, puis il reprit ses préparatifs.

-J'en ai pour une seconde, Willu ~ !

Une heure plus tard, Grell sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Il portait la robe rose que Will lui avait donnée. Cette dernière lui arrivait aux chevilles ce qui laissait apercevoir ses bottines blanches et banales sans même un talon haut. Il avait également mit un corset afin de rendre sa silhouette déjà pourvue de jolies courbes encore plus féminine. Le décolleté n'était pas très plongeant afin de ne pas mettre trop l'accent sur sa poitrine plate. Il portait un simple collier de perle et son maquillage était très léger. Enfin, il avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Will dut admettre qu'il aimait beaucoup cette version de Grell qui lui parut à la fois plus naturelle et étrangement plus féminine.

-Mhf… soupira Grell en faisant la moue. Comment espères-tu que je fasse bonne impression dans cette tenue…

Il avança vers Will en mettant une paire de boucle d'oreille constituée d'une simple petite pierre rouge.

-Elle ne me met pas du tout à mon avantage ! Reprit-il dramatiquement alors que Will lui faisait enfiler un manteau de fourrure noire. Je me sens… transparente !

-Justement. Moins vous vous ferez remarquer ce soir, mieux ce sera, réplica-t-il froidement en tenant la porte à Grell.

Le Shinigami-plus-si-flamboyant-que-ça grommela quelque chose d'inaudible entre ses dents avant de passer le seuil d'un pas agacé. Will soupira puis ferma la porte à clé avant de présenter son bras à Grell comme tout Gentleman distingué. La Lady auto-proclamée ne se fit pas prier, et sa mauvaise humeur ainsi oubliée fit place à un gloussement enjoué. Il s'agrippa au bras de son cher fiancé, et tout deux marchèrent d'un pas appréhensif vers l'habitacle des Spears…

* * *

><p>Grell ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur à la vue du somptueux manoir qui se dressait devant lui, encore plus magnifique que celui du petit morveux. Les Spears vivaient dans un quartier calme à quelques kilomètres de Londres. Beaucoup de Shinigamis possédant les moyens de vivre ailleurs que dans les logements de fonction offerts aux recrues demeuraient dans les environs, et Grell espérait qu'un jour, Will et lui pourraient y vivre également.<p>

-Je ne pensais pas que ta famille était si riche, Will ! S'exclama-t-il en contemplant la demeure à travers l'imposante grille d'entrée.

-Hm… répondit-il en redressant ses lunettes. Mes arrières grands parents, du temps où ils étaient humains, étaient de très riches Lords de la haute bourgeoisie. Lorsqu'ils sont devenus Shinigami, ils se sont débrouillés pour conserver toutes leurs richesses afin que leurs descendants puissent en bénéficier. Cependant je préfère me reposer sur mes propres mérites afin de gagner ma vie, voilà pourquoi je ne réside pas avec mes parents et que je ne possède pas de manoir.

-Oh, cela explique tes manières si snobinardes, ricana Grell dans un sourire malicieux.

-Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous ai de la tenue, riposta-t-il amèrement.

Grell fronça les sourcils, faussement vexé.

-Willu est méééchaaaant !

-Bref… soupira-t-il. Allons, venez Grell Sutcliff, nous sommes déjà suffisamment en retard.

-Oh, attend ! Attend !

Grell se recoiffa quelque peu avant d'adopter une posture exagérément droite et un air sérieux.

-Bien, allons-y mon aimé, j'ai farouchement hâte de prendre le souper avec ta famille, dit-il d'un air supérieur en levant le petit doigt et en prenant soin d'articler toutes les syllabes.

-… Je vous en prie, n'en faites pas de trop…

-Que nenni, mon très cher promis, l'exagération est quelque chose de si farouchement vulgaire, fufufufu !

Puis Grell avança d'une démarche impériale vers la porte d'entrée, sous le regard las de Will qui regrettait _vraiment _d'avoir amené sa fiancée… non sans envisager l'idée de fuir dès maintenant, Will prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

Un homme ne tarda pas à venir leur ouvrir. Il faisait physiquement le même âge que Grell et Will, et avait des cheveux châtains et lisses entièrement relevés vers l'arrière.

-Bienvenue messieurs dames, dit-il avec un large sourire en invitant les deux Shinigamis à entrer.

-Oh, Monsieur Spears, c'est un hôôôneur immense que de vous rencontrer enfin, s'enthousiasma Grell, toujours de sa voix faussement bourgeoise. Ce que vous ressemblez à votre fils !

-Hum… toussota discrètement Will. Sutcliff, je vous présente James Fester, notre… hum… majordome.

Cette révélation fut suivit d'un silence gênant. Fester continuait de sourire, visiblement mal à l'aise, tandis que Grell devenait livide, profondément embarrassé par son petit impair.

-Je… euh… soyez les bienvenues ! Déclara poliment le majordome en s'inclinant. Et bon retour parmi nous, Monsieur William.

-Oui, merci, rétorqua Will de sa froideur habituelle.

Il passa alors devant son majordome, suivi de près par Grell qui adressa un sourire désolé à Fester qui hocha la tête.

-La prochaine fois, veuillez réfléchir avant de prendre la parole, Sutcliff. Il est évident que dans une famille aussi prestigieuse que la mienne, le maître des lieus ne se déplace pas pour ouvrir la porte. (il redressa ses lunettes) De plus je ne pense pas ressembler à cet homme.

-Pardooon Willu ! S'agitât-il en se collant contre le bras de son fiancé. Je suis déééésooolééée !

-Calmez-vous, ordonna-t-il en mettant de la distance entre Grell et lui. Vraiment…

Grell tenta de se reprendre, et finit par adopter de nouveau une attitude hautaine et snob. Une actrice se devait de conserver son personnage coûte que coûte !

Les deux faucheurs déambulèrent dans les couloirs durant ce qui parut une éternité à Grell. Il était partagé entre admirer la décoration luxueuse des lieux et se plaindre du fait qu'il avait du mal à marcher avec des chaussures aussi plates. Il préféra la première option, et se mit donc à contempler les diverses toiles accrochées aux murs, qui représentaient parfois un beau paysage, parfois un portrait. Il s'arrêta devant une magnifique peinture de William, et se mit à imaginer son propre portrait bientôt suspendu à côté de sien, ce qui marquerait à jamais son appartenance à la dynastie Spears.

-Aaaah, William ! S'exclama soudain une voix.

Wil et Grell firent alors bientôt face à un homme, assez grand – plus grand que Will – qui paraissait à peine plus vieux que les deux fiancés. Ses cheveux noirs formaient une frange qui lui cachait partiellement le front, et ses lunettes étaient si grosses qu'elles lui prenaient presque la moitié de son visage.

L'homme se rapprocha de Will et lui fit une accolade chaleureuse.

-Que c'est bon de te revoir ! Ca fait bien cinquante ans que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles !

William se dégagea très froidement de cette étreinte avant de se redresser et de replacer ses lunettes.

Puis l'homme se pencha vers Grell avec un sourire presque… gourmand.

-Oh ! Et qui est cette charmante jeune femme, Will ?

Le sourcil de Will tiqua lorsque l'homme posa un baisemain _très_ langoureux sur la paume de Grell.

-Hm. Je vous présente Grell Sutcliff, ma fiancée, fit-il en insistant sur le mot « fiancée ». Sutcliff, je vous présente Lord John William Spears, mon père.

Grell plissa un sourcil. Cet homme qui lui adressait un regard coquin était vraiment le père de Will ? Non seulement il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais en plus… il avait l'air beaucoup moins coincé que son fils…

-C'est un véritable hôôôneur, Monsieur Spears, annonça Grell en faisant la révérence. Je suis farouchement enchantée !

-Non, non ricana John en balayant l'air de sa main. Te fatigue pas avec toutes ces convenances, d'accord chérie ?

-Père, trancha Will en prenant la main de Grell. Pourriez-vous nous excuser un petit moment ?

-Bien sûr, mais ne tardez pas trop, les jeunes ! Ta mère nous attend dans la salle à manger !

-Nous ne serons pas longs, promit-il en redressant ses lunettes.

Son père lui répondit par un sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans les couloirs. Une fois certains qu'ils étaient entièrement seuls, Will prit la parole :

-Sutcliff, je vous demanderai de faire attention à mon père, je vous prie.

-Uh ? Pourquoi ça, il m'a l'air très sympathique ! Et vraiment différent de ce dont je m'étais imaginé… finit-il en plaçant sa main sur son menton, perplexe.

-Ecoutez… cela me pèse de l'admettre mais… (il redressa ses lunettes) Mon père aime les femmes. Beaucoup trop.

Grell écarquilla les yeux.

-Séééérieux ? Ton père est un mangeur de femmes ?

-Hm, dit-il en hochant la tête. Comme vous dîtes. Il est une véritable honte pour moi. A cause de lui, je possède divers demi -frères et sœurs un peu partout dans le monde. J'ai d'ailleurs souvent dû me déplacer auprès de ses maîtresses afin de m'excuser en son nom… Voilà pourquoi j'ai plus ou moins coupé les ponts avec mes parents. Vraiment…

-Oh… J'étais loin de me douter que ton père était ce genre d'homme, William !

-Oui, hum… Bref, tout ceci pour vous supplier de faire attention. Ne restez pas seul dans une pièce avec lui. Il est peut-être retraité, mais il n'en reste pas moins un Shinigami très puissant.

-Ooooh ~ Mon Willu s'inquiète pour moiii ! Minauda-t-il en se tortillant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, daaarling ! Je ne laisserai personne que toi me déshabiller ~ Huhu !

Etonnement, les paroles de Grell ne rassurèrent nullement William. Cependant, ils furent tout deux obligés de se rendre au living room, bien que l'envie de fuir était de plus en plus ancrée dans l'esprit de Will.

-Encore une chose, Sutcliff…

-Mh ?

-Cessez d'utiliser le terme « farouchement » dans toutes vos phrases ! Je vous ai demandé de bien vous comporter, pas de jouer le rôle d'une bourgeoise grotesque !

-Oh, excuse-moi, Will ! Qui es-tu pour critiquer la brillante comédienne que je suis ? Si tu n'es pas content, je vais me mettre debout sur la table et chanter R-Shitei !

-Encore avec cette chanson idiote… je vous jure…

-Hm ~ ? Tu aimerais que j'en invente une autre ? Encore plus coquine cette fois ?

William poussa un profond soupir, choisissant de ne pas répondre à sa facétieuse fiancée. Il lui prit de nouveau la main et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger…

* * *

><p>Lorsque Grell et Will entrèrent dans le living room, les discussions des invités cessèrent immédiatement, et tous les regards se rivèrent sur eux, laissant la salle de réception dans un silence oppressant. Grell, bien que très mal à l'aise, mit tout en œuvre pour conserver la même impression impassible que son fiancé. Il balaya les invités du regard, et put clairement distinguer deux catégories de personnes : celles qui lui souriaient et qui avaient l'air d'être ravies de faire sa connaissance, et celles qui le toisaient froidement à la manière de Will. Il en déduit que ces personnes-là devaient être des Spears, tandis que les autres, plus aimables, étaient certainement leurs conjoints ou conjointes, et que n'étant pas des Spears de sang, elles ne possédaient pas le gène de l'attitude glaciale et coincée.<p>

-Vous êtes en retard, William, déclara sèchement une femme qui se détacha de la foule silencieuse en avançant vers les deux arrivants.

-Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses, mère, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Grell étouffa une petite exclamation à l'entente du mot « mère ».

-Mh. Et… fit-elle détaillant Grell avec mépris. Vous devez sûrement être la fiancée dont nous ignorions encore l'existence il y a une semaine de cela, Miss…

-G-grell Sutcliff, bredouilla-t-il, intimidé.

Il fit une large révérence, comme s'il avait à faire à la reine d'Angleterre. Il leva légèrement les yeux vers la femme, afin de guetter sa réaction, mais son visage était parfaitement insondable. C'est fou à quel point Will pouvait lui ressembler. Les mêmes sourcils sévères, les mêmes yeux froids, les mêmes cheveux foncés et correctement coiffés vers l'arrière – en chignon pour elle - la même bouche qui semblait ne jamais sourire… Cependant les légères rides d'expressions qui s'étaient dessinées sur le visage de la femme la rendaient encore plus intimidante que son fils, et sa beauté froide n'était pas sans rappeler la méchante reine de Blanche-Neige. Tout ce que Grell espérait était qu'elle n'allait pas tenter de le tuer avec une pomme pour rester la plus belle femme de la famille…

-Je suis Lady Judith Mary Cothorn Spears, se présenta-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Miss Sutcliff.

Son expression ne donnait pas du tout l'impression à Grell qu'elle était ravie de le rencontrer, mais il fit comme si.

-Le plaisir est entièrement partagé, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

Les sourcils de Lady Spears se froncèrent devant les dents pointues de son invité. Puis elle fronça le nez et se tourna vers son fils.

-Mh, fit-elle.

-Mh.. répondit Will.

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête, puis Will prit la main de Grell qui essayait de déchiffrer leur langage codé – honnêtement, qui réussissait à se faire comprendre en émettant seulement des « Mh » ? – et l'invita à prendre place à table. Il se retrouva assis entre Will et une jeune fille qui devait encore étudier à l'académie.

Cette dernière ne fit pas même un geste qui aurait pu laisser présumer qu'elle avait remarqué la venue de Grell. Elle était si hautaine que le Shinigami demanda discrètement à Will s'ils ne pouvaient pas échanger de place – il préférait se retrouver à côté de père de Will, à la droite de ce dernier. Il était peut-être un pervers mais au moins, il serait dans son élément.

-Ne commencez pas à me faire honte, Sutcliff, lui murmura sèchement Will à l'oreille. Les places des invités ont été soigneusement organisées, il est hors de question de tout déranger seulement parce que la présence de ma cousine vous incommode. Croyez-vous que je sois heureux d'être à côté de mon père ?

Grell soupira en faisant la moue, mais lorsqu'il intercepta le regard meurtrier de Lady Spears, il reprit une position droite et entreprit de se rincer les doigts dans le récipient d'eau prévu à cet effet.

-Huum, Sacrebleu ! Ce rince-doigt est _farouchement_ divin, déclara-t-il en prenant un ton supérieur. L'eau est réellement à la température adéquate, il faudra donner une augmentation au jeune écuyer qui s'occupe de l'entretien aquatique ! Fufufufufu !

Grell ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles assez bruyamment, et toute la table avait pu l'entendre. Lady Spears étouffa un toussotement réprobateur dans sa serviette, Lord Spears éclata d'une rire gras accompagné par d'autres gloussements polis provenant de la partie « non Spears » des invités, et Will poussa un soupir désespéré.

-Vraiment… firent presque tous les Spears à l'unisson.

Grell ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal mais eut assez de bon sens pour se taire.

L'entrée arriva très rapidement, magnifiquement présentée. Même Sebastian n'aurait peut-être pas fait mieux. Le Shinigami Rouge ne pouvait pas réellement savoir quel genre de plat c'était, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que cela avait l'air bon, de qualité, et surtout très cher et luxueux. Will avait-il vraiment eu l'habitude de déguster ce genre de mets dans son enfance ? Dire que les parents de Grell n'avaient même pas les moyens de se payer une entrée tous les jours…

-Oh, fichtre de diantre ! S'exclama Grell. Même les serviettes ont l'air de couter mortellement cher !

Lady Spears toussota de nouveau et Will fit un coup de coude discret à Grell, le mettant en garde. Il leva les yeux au ciel, de voyant toujours pas ce qui clochait dans ses propos.

-Bien, déclara soudainement Lord Spears en levant son verre. A Grell et Will et à leur future vie conjugale !

-Mh, répondirent les Spears en redressant tous leurs lunettes en même temps.

-Et espérons que… (il lança un regard explicite à Grell ) que l'infidélité ne soit jamais au rendez-vous, avec une demoiselle si jolie…

Grell fit un large sourire, ravi d'être ainsi complimenté. Mais Will et sa mère n'appréciaient pas autant le sous-entendus de l'homme. Cependant, en tant que personnes bien élevés, ils ne firent aucune remarque.

-Sur-ce, reprit-il, bon appétit !

Il se rassit et les invités commencèrent à manger dans un silence total. Grell ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui savaient manger leur salade sans la couper et sans mettre de la vinaigrette partout. Et bon sang, par quel couvert était-il censé commencer ?

-Wiiiilluuu ! Geignit-il doucement mais suffisamment fort pour provoquer des soupirs agacés venant des personnes situées près de lui.

Will redressa ses lunettes avec sa fourchette, et prit la main de sa fiancée sous la table, sans prononcer mot, dans le but de le réconforter sans pour autant manquer de décence. Le silence et le calme étaient en effet les mots d'ordre de sa famille, et personne ne parlait jamais avec autant d'éclat à table - ni en aucun autre lieu du manoir d'ailleurs. )

-Commencez par le couvert le plus éloigné de l'assiette, l'informa-t-il en chuchotant.

Grell essaya de se reprendre et se saisit donc de la fourchette qui était le plus à sa gauche. Il tenta comme il le pouvait de mettre une feuille de salade dans sa bouche sans la couper – il savait que c'était mal élevé – mais il n'y parvint pas vraiment. La moitié du végétal ne voulait pas entrer dans sa bouche, et un mince filet d'huile d'olive dégoulinait le long de son menton.

-Oh, quelles manières ! S'outra une femme assise en face de Grell.

Le pauvre Grell tamponna par la suite sa bouche à l'aide de sa serviette de la manière la plus gracieuse dont il était capable, avant de déclarer d'un ton bourgeois :

-Dieu du Ciel ! Cette batavia est aussi divine dans son écrin qu'en bouche !

Le père de Will s'étouffa de nouveau de rire.

-De quel… _écrin_ parlez-vous exactement ? S'enquit Lady Spears avec venin, alors que son sourcil faisait des soubresauts.

-Oh, quelle joyeuse luronne vous faites, Mrs Spears ! Je parle de l'Âssiette évidement, fu fu fu !

-Mh. Une assiette n'est en aucun cas un écrin, Miss Sutcliff, réplica-t-elle en redressant ses lunettes. William, votre promise n'a donc aucun vocabulaire ? Mais où l'avez-vous dégottée ?

-Sans doute au service comptabilité, Dieu sait ce que ces paysannes sont dépourvues de culture ! Plaisanta un homme aux énormes rouflaquettes.

Quelques personnes se mirent à rire discrètement en plaçant leur main sur leur bouche, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la mère de Will qui continuait de mitrailler sa future belle fille du regard. Cette dernière était à deux doigts de lui hurlé d'aller se faire f-

-Bien, nous pourrions peut-être passer à la suite, proposa Will en caressa la main de Grell, toujours sous la table, afin de l'apaiser.

-Mh, répondit Lady Spears.

-Mh, renchérit Will.

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait, et les divers domestiques ne tardèrent pas à venir servir le plat de résistance. Une fois face à son assiette, Grell ne put s'empêcher de toiser son plat en plissant un sourcil, ne parvenant toujours pas à identifier ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. C'était de la viande, de toute évidence, mais il n'arrivait pas à identifier laquelle. Sans parler de l'accompagnement et de la sauce qui relevaient du mystère. Néanmoins, il n'osa pas demander à son futur époux de quel met exactement il s'agissait, sachant qu'il passerait de nouveau pour une « paysanne ». Il se munit donc de sa fourchette et, une fois tout le monde servi, commença à manger.

Il mâcha, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il avait en bouche. Mais il était certain de trois choses :

Premièrement, quel que soit ce plat, il n'en avait jamais mangé.

Deuxièmement, c'était quelque chose de de raffiné, de simple, sans trop de saveurs, et de très bien préparé.

Troisièmement…. Il détestait cela.

Il tenta de camoufler son dégoût en passant délicatement sa serviette devant sa bouche, et finit par avaler avec peine. Heureusement, personne n'avait rien remarqué, tous obnubilés par le contenu de leur assiette qu'ils avaient l'air d'apprécier. Cela devait être un plat typiquement Spearsien peut-être… Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Will ne lui en ferait jamais.

Il plaça alors ses couverts sur le rebord de son assiette de sorte que les domestiques comprennent qu'il avait fini avant de s'effondrer sur le rebord de sa chaise.

Il se tourna vers Will, désirant entamer la conversation avec son cher fiancé, mais ce dernier était déjà engagé avec plusieurs membres de sa famille dans ce qui ressemblait à un débat très philosophique – trop philosophique – sur le travail et les biens que cela peut apporter aux autres et à soit même.

-La satisfaction d'un travail accompli surpasse la difficulté des heures de labeur, déclara alors un homme assez âgé assis à côté de Lady Spears.

-Certes, admit Will. Et j'irai même jusqu'à dire que la satisfaction est d'autant plus grande lorsque ce travail fut accompli dans les règles de l'art, sans détourner le règlement.

Le vieille homme hocha la tête en laissant échapper un « Mh. », et Will ainsi que les autres participants de la conversation l'imitèrent ce qui donna une superbe symphonie de « Mh. ».

-Et bien pour ma part, déclara Grell d'un ton pompeux, je dis et proclame sans rougir de mes propos que je suis bien plus fort aise lorsque je me prélasse sur ma chaise, Fu fu fu fu ! Avez-vous remarqué la rime ? Comme c'est cocasse !

William, sa mère, ainsi que le vieil homme dévisagèrent froidement Grell en haussant un sourcil. Ce dernier se sentit se ratatiner sur son siège. Lorsque les trois Spears furent certains que Grell ne reprendrait pas la parole, ils reprirent leur conversation.

-Mouh ~ Bouda silencieusement Grell.

Puis, après un profond soupir d'ennui, il posa ses yeux verts sur sa voisine. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé D'UN POUCE depuis le début du repas. Elle n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien mangé, et était toujours restée dans la même position. Grell se demanda un moment si elle n'était pas tout simplement une sculpture décoratrice très réaliste qu'on aurait placée à table afin de combler une place vide… Après tout venant de la famille de Will, si perfectionniste, ce genre de chose était parfaitement possible.

-J'aime beaucoup votre robe ! S'exclama Grell en tentant d'ouvrir la conversation.

La fille ne bougea pas.

-J'ai presque la même en rouge ! Poursuivit-il.

Toujours aucune réaction. Grell commença à se sentir vexé et s'emporta, se levant brutalement de sa chaise.

-TU POURRAIS REPONDRE QUAND JE TE PARLE, ESPECE DE GAMINE DE RIEN DU TOUT !

Les dernières paroles hurlées par Grell résonnèrent dans le vaste living room, laissant derrière elles un lourd et pesant silence.

Grell sentit se poser sur lui les regards choqués de tous les invités. Plusieurs femmes laissèrent même leur fourchette leur échapper des mains, et certains « Oh ! » outrés s'élevaient de part et d'autre de la table.

La seule personne qui ne fusillait pas Grell du regard était sa jeune voisine de table, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Sutcliff… murmura William sur un ton dangereusement bas – on sentait bien qu'il tentait de conserver son sang-froid – il se trouve que ma cousine souffre d'une très forte agoraphobie. Lorsqu'elle se trouve en présence de plus de trois personnes, elle se sent si angoissée que le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas s'évanouir est de se couper psychologiquement du monde extérieur, en restant ainsi parfaitement immobile. Il est donc normal qu'elle ne vous réponde pas !

-Vraiment… renchérit la mère de Will. N'auriez-vous pas pu le deviner vous-même ? C'était pourtant si évident…

-J-je… bredouilla Grell en se rassaillant timidement sur son siège.

-Petite effrontée ! S'écria une femme.

-Folle hystérique ! Reprit un homme.

-Hooligan ! S'étrangla une vieille dame.

Les voix chargées d'insultes de toutes ces personnes finissaient presque par étourdir Grell, lui donnant le tourni ainsi qu'un terrible sentiment de rabaissement. Il sentait son caractère irascible et violent reprendre le dessus. L'envie de tapisser ce salon si inhospitalier du sang de ses hôtes était de plus en plus puissante. Il sentit peu à peu ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire sinistre et sadique…

Will, qui essayait vainement de calmer sa famille, remarqua soudain le changement qui était en train de s'opérer en Grell. Il sentait que sa fiancée était sur le point de laisser sa rage exploser, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner loin du living room, dans une grande salle de bain. Il verrouilla la porte puis fit face à Grell.

Ce dernier laissa libre cours à sa colère et se mit à dévaster la pièce de sa tronçonneuse. William le laissa faire, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose lorsque Sutcliff était pris de tels accès de rage.

Grell ainsi que sa terrible Death Scythe rugissaient à l'unisson alors que la magnifique salle de bain se changeât peu à peu en un champ de ruine, sous le regard insondable de Will. Puis un éclat de verre provenant du miroir érafla la joue du Dieu de la Mort furieux. La douleur sembla le ramener sur terre.

Grell laissa tomber sa tronçonneuse et porta sa main sur sa petite blessure. Il observa par la suite ses doigts ensanglantés, et fixa durant plusieurs minutes ce liquide rouge qu'il affectionnait tant, le tout dans un silence des plus total.

Les pas de William finirent par briser le silence. Il se rapprocha précautionneusement de Grell, avant de poser sa main sur son épaule tremblante.

-Sutcliff ? Comment vous sentez vous ?

-M-mieux… finit par répondre Grell, dont les yeux étaient toujours rivés sur ses doigts rougis.

-Mh… (il redressa ses lunettes). Souhaitez-vous dans ce cas retourner à table ? Ou préférez-vous rester ici encore un petit moment ?

Le Shinigami rouge leva alors ses yeux vers Will.

-Je veux rester un peu avec toi.

William haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr il devait sûrement être attendu à table, mais le rôle d'un époux n'était-il pas de rester auprès de sa femme ? Il hocha alors sèchement la tête et laissa Grell se lover contre lui.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait à ta salle de bain, et pour ce que j'ai dit au dîner, et… enfin… Mais en même temps c'est de ta faute ! Il ne fallait pas me demander de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas ! Ça finit toujours mal quand je fais semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre !

-Vous admettez alors que vous n'êtes pas un bon acteur ?

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il. Jamais ! Je suis la meilleure actrice qui soit ! C'est le monde qui n'est pas suffisamment préparé pour mes superbes performances théâtrales !

-Je ne suis pas certain de vos derniers propos… Cependant… je dois admettre que vous avez raison dans le fond. Vous demander de réfréner votre personnalité explosive était une mauvaise idée. Ma famille doit accepter le _véritable vous_.

-Ooooow mon Willu ! C'est si mignon de ta part ! S'extasia Grell en se frottant contre le torse de son fiancé.

-… Je vous jure…

Grell continua de câliner Will. Il l'embrassa rapidement, puis brandit énergiquement le poing en l'air.

-Bon !

Il ôta alors sa robe rose, sous le regard intrigué de Wil.

-Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ? Je vous préviens il est hors de question que nous fassions quoique ce soit dans cette salle de bain !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Willu ? Sourit Grell en sortant de son grand sac à main une robe rouge et courte, très légère. Je ne fais que me changer…. A quoi pensais-tu ~ ?

Il redressa ses lunettes.

-R-rien. Maintenant dépêchez-vous.

Grell gloussa tout en défaisant son chignon. Ses cheveux rouges cascadèrent le long de sa silhouette féminine, et il adressa un regard enjôleur à William.

-Huum ~ Je suis prête, darling… Allons montrer à ta famille…

_La VRAIE Grell Sutcliff ! _

* * *

><p>-Vraiment… soupira Lady Spears en portant élégamment une gorgée de vin rouge à ses lèvres. Je ne peux pas croire que mon fils se soit emmouraché de cette paysanne. Je l'avais mieux élevé que cela !<p>

-Oh, ne lui en veux pas trop, Judith, reprit le père de Will qui croquait à pleines dents dans une tartine de fromage. 'Faut dire qu'elle est plutôt mignonne, sa copine…Franchement si j'avais cent ans de moins…

La femme fronça le nez de dégoût.

-Mangez correctement, ordonna-t-elle. Et cessez de proférer de telles absurdités.

Lord Spears leva les yeux au ciel, avant de prendre une grosse gorgée de vin.

-Je pense que tu lui as trop mis la pression, au gamin, c'est tout ! Reprit-il, brandissant sa fourchette vers sa femme. En se mettant avec cette fille, il a juste voulu te montrer que tu ne pouvais pas tout contrôler dans sa vie !

Lady Spears toisa son mari durant un bref instant, avant de retourner à son verre de vin.

-Quoiqu'il en soit… poursuivit-elle, cette jeune fille ne pouvait pas donner plus mauvaise impress-

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée fracassante de Grell dans le living room. Ce dernier venait d'ouvrir les portes de manière dramatique en provoquant un énorme vacarme qui fit taire tous les invités.

-Hiiiii ~ Annonça-t-il en chantonnant. Votre idole ne vous a pas trop manquée ~ ?

Toute la salle ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise. Plusieurs personnes placèrent leur main devant leur bouche afin de cacher un hoquet de stupeur, sûrement provoqué par la tenue très affriolante de Grell.

-Hum… Fit-il en replaçant ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Laissez-moi refaire ma présentation : Je suis GRELL SUTCLIFF, le Shinigami de la MORT ! DEATH !

Il fit sa célèbre pause, tandis que Will le rejoignait à ses côtés.

-Vraiment… pesta-t-il. Pourquoi vous sentez-vous toujours obligé de vous donner en spectacle ?

-Mais parce que c'est ainsi que je suis, darling ~ .

Une fois sûr et certain d'avoir monopolisé l'attention de tout le monde ( sauf de la fille agoraphobe qui n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement), il alla, d'un pas théâtral, prendre place sur son siège en compagnie de Will.

-Oooh ne me regardez pas ainsi, tout le monde ! Minauda-t-il en feignant d'être intimidé. Continuez de manger !

-Ma chère, s'exclama une femme assise à quelques chaises de Grell, votre robe viole toutes les règles de décence !

-Hum, et vous votre coiffure viole toutes les règles du bon goût !

Un murmure désapprobateur parcourut la table. Will tentait comme il le pouvait de rester concentré sur son assiette.

-Miss Sutcliff ! Cracha Lady Spears. Comment osez-vous vous présenter ainsi en public ! Vous devriez avoir honte !

-Mais honte de quoi, Judith, rétorqua Lord Spears. Honte de ces superbes gambettes ? (il murmura à l'oreille de son fils) Bien joué, Will, tu sais définitivement les choisir hé hé… Tu me la prêteras ?

-Père, je vous en prie, restez poli, dit-il en redressant ses lunettes.

Voyant que rien ne réussissait à atteindre Grell, tous finirent par reprendre leur repas, dans une bonne humeur toute relative. La mère de William ne cessait de foudroyer son enfant du regard, ce qui promettait une certaine conversation « mère-fils » après le dîner, sûrement à propos de sa future belle-fille.

-Sympa ta robe.

Grell faillit s'étouffer en entendant sa voisine ouvrir la bouche.

-Hm hm ! Arr… (il but un verre d'eau) Huuum ~ Je te remercie.

-Désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlée plutôt, mais j'ai vraiment horreur ce genre de dîner rempli de personnes snobs et pas marrantes. Alors je fais comme si j'avais trop peur des gens pour parler. Mais toi t'as pas l'air comme les autres !

-Encore heureux… gloussa-t-il.

La jeune fille rit avec lui, avant de poser subitement ses yeux sur ses bras dénudés.

-Hey ! C'est quoi toutes ces marques rouges que t'as sur les bras ?

-Ca ? Oohhh… ~ Je ne sais pas si une enfant comme toi est en âge d'écouter ce genre d'histoire huhuhu ~

-Pff, Attends, tu sais combien de mecs j'ai « fréquenté » ?

Grell plissa un sourcil tout en se disant que les jeunes filles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Aussi pervers Grell soit-il, il restait une Lady, et une Lady ne faisait rien tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur !

-Bon… Si tu veux vraiment le savoir… (il rougit) Aaahn ~ C'est mon cher Will qui m'a infligé tout ça ! Huum c'est un homme si puissant ~ Si… Aaahn ~ Do-mi-na-teur ! Il m'a complètement ravagée ! Me rouant de coups, partout ! AAAAHN ~ Il sait si bien me faire mal ! HMM AAAHN WWIIILLUUU !

…

Un ange passa.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop emporté dans ses fantasmes, mais Grell avait véritablement hurlé ses derniers mots. De plus, il était à présent debout sur sa chaise, et se tortillait de manière assez vulgaire en enveloppant ses bras autour de son buste.

-Sut-Sutcliff ! Bégaya Will en tripotant frénétiquement sa monture. Descendez tout de suite !

-MAIS FAITES MOI SORTIR CETTE PETITE TRAINEE IMMEDIATEMENT ! Ordonna Lady Spears qui venait tout juste de perdre son calme.

D'autres protestations fusèrent de toutes parts, mais Grell s'en moquait. Il avait l'habitude de provoquer ce genre de réaction. Il adressa donc de grands sourires à chaque personne qui l'insultait, en prenant la pose.

Et c'est là que le… DRAME arriva.

Alors que Grell prenait une autre pose provocante, la bretelle de sa petite robe se baissa, ce qui laissa entrevoir sa poitrine gauche.

…

Sa poitrine définitivement _masculine_.

Il y eu un énorme silence. Bien sûr, Grell avait déjà provoqué de nombreux blancs au court de cette soirée, mais rien n'égalait celui-ci.

Il devint plus rouge encore que ses cheveux et se hâta de remonter sa bretelle. Mais le mal était déjà fait.

-UN HOMME ? Cria Lord Spears. MISS SUTCLIFF EST UN HOMME ?

-Je ne suis pas un homme ! Protesta Grell.

Will poussa un profond soupir, tout en faisant discrètement signe à Grell de s'asseoir et de se taire. Vraiment… Cette soirée était une véritable catastrophe.

-MON FILS AIME LES HOMMES ? Continua le père de Will.

-Vous me décevez beaucoup, William ! Gronda Lady Spears. Vous fiancer à une paysanne vulgaire passe encore, mais que cette paysanne vulgaire s'avère être un homme ! Je ne peux accepter une telle ch-

-Stop.

Le ton de Will était tranchant et froid, et ne permettait honnêtement aucune réplique. Il en avait assez de subir les remontrances de sa famille. Il en avait assez de se cacher. Cette fois-ci, il allait enfin leur dire ce qu'il pensait d'eux et de leurs préjugés.

Il se leva de sa chaise, surplombant ainsi la salle, sous le regard des invités.

-Oui, Grell Sutcliff possède un corps masculin. Mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse pour autant le qualifier d'homme.

-Comment-

-Je n'ai pas fini, Mère, coupa-t-il sèchement, et la femme se tut. On ne peut le qualifier d'homme. Tout simplement parce que son âme et son esprit sont ceux d'une femme. Or des Dieux de la Mort comme nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que seuls l'esprit et l'âme comptent.

Will se tourna vers son père.

-Je pense alors ne pas mentir en disant que je n'aime pas les hommes, père. J'aime les femmes. J'aime _une_ femme. Et s'il se trouve que cette femme est anatomiquement un homme…

Il planta alors un regard incisif et déterminé dans les yeux emplis d'émotion de Grell.

- Cela ne me pose aucun problème.

Grell sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine, à une vitesse folle. Jamais Will ne lui avait dit de telles choses ! Will était en train de se battre pour lui ! KIIIIH !

Lord et Lady Spears analysèrent leur fils, leur visage parfaitement impassible. Les autres invités n'étaient pas plus expressifs. La voisine de Grell s'était même replongée dans son état de paralysie.

-Oui ! S'exclama alors Grell en se levant à son tour. Je suis peut-être différente, et peut-être que vous pouvez me trouver bizarre, mais… Pff, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ! Vous croyez sincèrement que vous allez me changer ? huhu ~ (il se serra contre Will) Le monde entier pourrait bien me rejeter, du moment que cet homme m'accepte, le reste ne compte pas !

Comme pour appuyer ces dires, Grell s'approcha de Will et l'embrassa passionnément. Les deux fiancés purent entendre quelques exclamations de pur dégout, mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas.

-Mère, Père, continua Will une fois le baisé rompu. Je vais épouser Grell. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous serez suffisamment intelligents et ouverts d'esprit pour accepter mon choix.

Lord et Lady Spears échangèrent un regard, puis sourirent…

Avant d'ordonner à l'un des domestiques de jeter William et Grell dehors.

-Buuuuu ! Pleurnicha Grell en époussetant sa robe salie. J'aime pas tes parents !

-Je pense qu'ils ne vous aiment pas vraiment non plus…

Il se recoiffa à l'aide d'un petit peigne, puis tendit sa main à Grell.

-Rentrons, Grell Sutcliff. Vous avez suffisamment provoqué de catastrophes pour ce soir.

Grell sourit à son fiancé et se pendit à son bras.

-Au fait Will, merci pour ton petit discours… Huhu… Alors tu es enfin prêt à me considérer comme une femme ~ ?

Il redressa ses lunettes.

-Ne dîtes pas de bêtises. Je disais cela dans le seul but d'apaiser mes parents.

-Aaaahn ~ Mon Willu est si mignon quand il ment !

Il ne répondit pas. Vraiment… Grell pouvait être réellement insupportable lorsqu'il s'y mettait !

* * *

><p>-Bonsoir, Grell Sutcliff, je suis rentré, annonça froidement Will en passant la porte de l'appartement, quelques jours après leur dîner désastreux.<p>

-Wiiiilluuuuu ! Glapit Grell en se jetant dans ses bras. J'ai une super nouvelle !

Le sourcil de Will tiqua. Cela n'augurait RIEN de bon.

-Je vous écoute.

Grell se trémoussa en sortant une petite lettre de sa poche.

-Regarde ce que ton pigeon vient d'apporter !

Il haussa un sourcil.

-C'est une invitation de mes parents ! S'écria Grell avec enthousiasme. Regarde ! Ils disent qu'ils veulent te rencontrer ! KIIIIIH ! J'ai mortellement hâte !

Il continua de pousser des cris de joie tout en dansant dans le couloir.

William en revanche ne partageait pas du tout sa joie.

La seule perspective de passer une soirée entière en compagnie de TROIS Sutcliff lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Vraiment… Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré le jour où il avait fait sa demande en mariage ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bon... Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ <strong>

**Petite explication : Tous les Spears de sang sont aussi impassibles et froids que Will, sauf son père, qui est un peu le vilain petit canard des Spears. Afin de rééquilibrer, ses parents l'ont forcé à épouser quelqu'un au caractère "Spearsien" comme Judith. .. Euh... C'est clair ? XD **

**Les reviews serviront à payer un bon dîner à Grell (le pauvre a pas mangé grand chose... T_T ) **

**Gros Bisous ! ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, cette suite n'était normalement pas prévue, mais bon, on me l'a beaucoup demandée et c'était très amusant ! Je qualifierai surtout cet OS de GROS DELIRE, qui ressemble plus au scénario d'une sitcom que d'une fanfic, avec des personnages à la limite de l'OOC, des coups de théatres débiles et attendus, une fin bizarre, et une intrigue assez bancale et pas toujours logique... mais moi je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire, alors si vous trouvez que c'est trop du n'importe quoi... Tant pis pour vous XD **

* * *

><p>-Sutcliff, nous allons être en retard !<p>

-J'arrive tout de suite darling ~ !

William pesta pour ce qui lui sembla la centième fois depuis le début de cette soirée. Ce soir, Sutcliff et lui étaient invités à dîner chez la famille de Grell, et cette perspective ne réjouissait que très peu William. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du désastre qu'avait été le dîner chez sa propre famille, et il n'avait pas envie de réitérer l'expérience chez les Sutcliff.

Mais il aurait été fort mal élevé de refuser, d'autant plus que Grell avait l'air ravi de présenter son fiancé à sa famille. Cela laissait au moins présager que la famille de Sutcliff étaient plus ouverte et sympathique que celle de Will, ce qui ne rassurait pas pour autant ce dernier.

Pour le moment, il se trouvait debout sur le seuil de la porte de son appartement, attendant que Grell daigne enfin sortir le nez de la salle de bain. Cela faisait exactement vingt-sept minutes que Will était prêt à partir, mais Sutcliff avait changé de tenue pour la troisième fois, n'étant jamais satisfait de ce qu'il portait.

Il finit cependant par rejoindre Will, dans une robe écossaise rouge et noire qui virevoltait à chacun de ses pas. Il avait également relevé ses cheveux, ne laissant que quelques mèches folles chatouiller son front.

-Alors, comment je suis ? Demanda-t-il soucieusement à Will.

-Très bien maintenant allons-y, nous sommes extrêmes en retard.

- « Très bien » ? Reprit sombrement Grell en pesant ses mots. Seulement « très bien » ?

William soupira.

-Vous êtes magnifiquement sublime, dit-il non sans en pointe d'agacement en redressant ses lunettes. A présent venez !

Grell fut satisfait et agrippa son manteau en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues, avant de prendre le bras que lui tint galamment William et de quitter l'appartement…

* * *

><p>Grell mena le pas à travers le petit quartier situé près des bureaux et qui regroupait les logements de fonctions des Shinigamis. Bien que vivant dans le même quartier que ses parents, le Shinigami Rouge avait délibérément choisi un appartement assez éloigné de celui de sa famille, voulant tout de même instaurer un peu de distance. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il venait de marcher durant environ trois quarts d'heures en talon aiguilles, il s'en mordait un peu les doigts. Heureusement, ils finirent par arriver à destination.<p>

-C'est là ! S'exclama Grell en observant triomphalement un petit immeuble en tout point identique à celui dans lequel ils résidaient.

Will hocha sèchement la tête, puis alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Grell annonça alors que l'appartement de ses parents se trouvait évidemment au dernier étage et qu'il exigeait de prendre l'ascenseur. William pesta, préférant de loin ces bons vieux escaliers que cette invention beaucoup trop novatrice à son goût qu'était l'ascenseur, mais il finit par céder suite aux sanglots de sa fiancée qui avait « troooop mal aux piiiieds ! ».

Une fois parvenus au dernier étage, Grell et Will descendirent tous deux de l'ascenseur.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le bon appartement, car des cris stridents se firent tout de suite entendre.

-GREEEEEEEEELLLL !

A ce moment, William songea réellement à passer un nouveau un test de vue, se demandant s'il ne commençait pas à voir double, car la personne qui venait de sauter dans les bras de Grell en glapissant son nom était tout simplement son clone.

-KIIIH RACHEEEL ! Hurla à son tour Grell en étreignant ladite « Rachel » avec enthousiasme.

Les deux hystériques continuèrent de se serrer si fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre que William crut qu'ils allaient s'entre-étrangler. Mais Grell lâcha finalement prise et présenta son double à Will.

-Willu, voici Rachel, ma sœur. Et Rachel, voici…

-Le fameux « Wiiiilluuuu » je suppose, l'interrompit-elle en souriant ironiquement.

Grell gloussa en se dandinant et en murmurant un faible « ouiiii » intimidé. William quant à lui toisa la sœur de Sutcliff avec attention en levant un sourcil. Il était vrai qu'à bien y regarder, au lieu d'être son double, Rachel ressemblait plutôt à une version femelle de Grell. Ses cheveux étaient aussi peut-être plus courts et plus foncés que ceux de son frère.

-Je suis enchantée ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement en faisant spontanément la bise à Will.

-Hm, fit-il en redressant ses lunettes et en restant stoïque, moi de même, Miss.

-Oooow « Miss » ? Comme il est formel ! Gloussa-telle avec gourmandise.

Grell la fusilla du regard, ne connaissant que trop bien le goût de sa sœur pour les hommes stoïques – et son habilité à tous les lui piquer – et rapprocha furieusement William de lui.

-Et bien il n'est pas venu là pour TOI !

Cette réplique respirant la jalousie à l'état pur ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité de Rachel.

-Je sais, chérie, je sais, ri-t-elle en agrippant à la fois le bras de Will et celui de Grell. Allons, dépêchons nous d'aller dîner, sinon M'an va être en colère.

William et Grell lui emboitèrent le pas, l'un toujours assez remonté et l'autre complètement impassible.

-M'an ! Interpella Rachel une fois passés le seuil de la porte. Grell et son chéri sont là !

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! Fit une voix légèrement raillée.

En effet, la femme ne tarda pas à aller à la rencontre de ses invités. Elle était de corpulence assez ronde, et de taille plus petite que Grell, même sans talons. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient surement pas naturels, mais son sourire, lui, était sincère.

-Grrrrrell ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Ca fait un bout de temps, ma chouquette !

-M'aaan ! Pleurnicha Grell en répondant à son étreinte. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, surtout pas devant…

Il leva automatiquement les yeux vers Will qui… qui manifestement se retenait vraiment de rire. Sa commissure droite faisait des soubresauts.

-Ooooh… soupira la femme en découvrant William.

Elle commença à lui tourner autour en l'inspectant, tandis que Will s'efforçait de rester fier et droit, bien que son sourcil ne cessait de tiquer.

-Ah ben ça… Finit-elle par souffler. Tu sais les choisir, Grell…

-Huhu oui je s-

-Ah et puis il est bien sculpté, continua-t-elle en caressant le torse de Will.

-M'an !

-Madame, protesta William en s'écartant poliment d'elle. J'apprécie sincèrement le compliment, mais je ne pense pas que cet attouchement soit nécessaire….

La mère de Grell gloussa en regardant Will d'un air « oui j'ai été vilaine. »

-Vous avez raison, mais c'est comme ça, moi quand je vois quelque chose qui me plait, il faut que je touche… C'est comme les petits fours qu'on nous sert parfois lors de réceptions , je sais que je ne devrai pas y toucher mais je peux pas m'en empêch-

-Oui et bien c'est bon, Maman, on a compris, coupa Grell, las.

Elle leva les yeux en ciel, faussement vexée, puis tendit sa main à William.

-Je suis Madame Janet Sutcliff, annonça-t-elle. Et je suis eeeenchantée !

William toisa la main que lui tendait Janet. Son sourcil tiqua de nouveau, puis, non sans une certaine hésitation, porta la main gantée d'un long gant blanc jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-William T. Spears, Chef du Secteur des Recrues envoyées en Mission de la Branche Londonienne des Shinigamis. Enchanté.

-Ooow qu'il est formel ~ ! Ronronna-t-elle.

-Et bien il n'est pas venu là pour TOI ! Grogna de nouveau Grell en câlinant Will.

-Méfie-toi, M'an, prévint Rachel. Grell est très possessive avec son « Wiiiiilluuuuu » !

Grell continua de montrer les dents aux deux femmes en se serrant davantage contre Will qui avait vraiment très envie de rentrer chez lui.

-Je vais te dire, Grell, dit Janet en prenant son fils par les épaules. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois aussi possessive, comme ça personne t'le piquera.

-J'espère bien ! Si une de ces garces ose s'approcher de lui, je la tue !

-Il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de traiter toutes les femmes de « garces », Grell Sutcliff, le sermonna Will en redressant ses lunettes.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Rugit Grell.

-Bon ça suffit, dit calmement Madame Sutcliff en frappant dans ses mains. Grell, tu as commis suffisamment de meurtres dans ta vie, jeune fille, alors ce soir tu essaies de contrôler tes pulsions meurtrières, d'accord ?

-…Moui maman… fit-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

Sur-ce, la femme tourna les talons et les invita à s'installer à table pendant qu'elle servait le repas. Will fut admiratif. Elle avait réussi à CALMER Grell. Cet exploit méritait le respect.

* * *

><p>William, accompagné de Grell et de sa sœur, s'assirent donc sur un canapé jaune et sans prétention, devant lequel se trouvait une table basse en bois. Divers petit-fours et autres apéritifs s'y trouvaient, et Will devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été habitué à ce genre de repas. Tout chez lui était si formel que ce genre de dîner simple et convivial était tout à fait inenvisageable.<p>

-Voiiiila ! Annonça Madame Sutcliff en déposant un dernier saladier rempli de taboulé sur la table. Bon, aller et que chacun se serve, les enfants !

Will hésita quelques secondes – surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de couvert et que donc ces canapés devaient se manger avec les doigts, ce qui lui paraissait mal élevé – mais lorsqu'il vit que ses hôtes ne se privèrent pas, il les imita et prit délicatement ce qui ressemblait à une petite pizza.

-On attend personne d'autre, M'an ? Demanda Grell.

-Chon oncle Chtanley defrait pas ta'der à a'iver, répondit-elle, une grosse bouchée de pâté dans la bouche.

-Et P'a est encore et toujours dans sa chambre, finit Rachel avec une certaine fatalité.

Grell hocha la tête, compréhensif, et Will put apercevoir une brève – très brève – lueur de tristesse traverser ses yeux. Il l'interrogea alors du regard, et Grell lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Mon… mon père est malade. Il reste toujours enfermé dans sa chambre… A jouer avec un fils imaginaire.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un bruit se fit entendre, provenant d'une porte manifestement fermée à clé :

-HIIYEAH !

-Qu'est-ce que ce bruit ? S'enquit Will en haussant un sourcil.

-Oh… soupira tristement Madame Sutcliff – mais enfournant tout de même une belle portion de quiche dans sa bouche – c'est mon mari justement.

-HIIIYEAH !

-Il doit s'imaginer être en train de jouer avec Franck…

-HIIYEAAH !

-Et en vue de ses cris, il doit sûrement lui apprendre à se battre à l'épée…

Les trois Sutcliff se plongèrent alors dans un silence oppressant, en fixant désespérément leurs verres comme s'ils faisaient une minute de silence solennelle pendant que les « HIIYEEAH ! » de Monsieur Sutcliff continuaient de raisonner au loin.

Will se demandait tout simplement ce qu'il faisait dans cette famille de dégénérés mentaux.

-Hm…fit-il en tamponnant sa bouche avec sa serviette en papier. Et je suppose que ce « Franck», c'est…

-Le fils imaginaire dont je t'ai parlé, achevé Grell.

Il y eut un nouveau « HIIYEAH » qui fit sursauter William, puis Rachel jeta violement sa serviette sur la table en se levant du canapé.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Grell ! Rugit-elle en montrant ses dents pointues en tout point similaires à celles de son frère.

-Non ! Protesta Grell en montrant également les dents. C'est faux et tu le sais très bien !

Janet leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement lasse.

-P'a était comme ça bien avant qu'il sache que je préfère être une femme ! Continua-t-il. Ca a commencé à la mort de Franck !

-« Franck » ? répéta Will qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre cette histoire. Ne veniez-vous pas de dire que Franck était son fils imaginaire ?

-Non… enfin oui… répondit Grell en balayant l'air de sa main droite. En fait si tu veux tout savoir, Franck était notre grand frère…

-Mais il est mort tragiquement de raison inconnues… compléta Madame Sutcliff en continuant de manger.

-Mhf ! De raisons inconnues, tu parles ! Riposta Grell en croisant les bras. Moi je reste persuadée que c'est P'a qui l'a tué quand il a su qu'il était homose-

-Grell ! Ca suffit, ne dis pas de telles choses ! Le coupa brutalement Rachel. P'a n'aurait jamais fait ça !

Grell la dévisagea pendant une poignée de secondes avant de tourner le regard d'un air hautain.

-Pense ce que tu veux, moi j'ai ma version de l'histoire. P'a a tué Franck et son meurtre l'a rendu dingue… Ah… Toute le monde ne peut pas être un meurtrier, finit-il fièrement.

-En tous cas, savoir que son fils restant se prend pour une femme n'a pas dû l'aider sur la voie de la guérison, reprit Rachel, cette fois-ci plus comme une remarque que pour blesser son frère.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard sombre mais Madame Sutcliff intervint avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

-Bon, les filles, ça suffit maintenant, il ne s'agit pas de mettre notre invité mal à l'aise, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais chercher le plat principal, et je ne veux pas une seule allusion à votre père, entendu ?

-Oui M'an… répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Elle les menaça une dernière fois du regard puis elle prit la direction de la cuisine, laissant seul William avec deux Sutcliff bien remontés.

Grell et sa sœur refusaient de prononcer mot, et William commençait à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise, tant l'atmosphère était oppressante. S'il avait été une personne sociable, il aurait probablement su quoi dire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Aussi se contenta-t-il de boire une gorgée d'eau et de redresser ses lunettes.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que Sutcliff avait de tels problèmes familiaux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vraiment mentionné sa famille… Enfin, avec un père assez fou pour tuer son fils et s'en inventer un autre, il comprenait mieux la personnalité assez singulière de son collègue… Vraiment…

Puis on frappa à la porte. Madame Sutcliff s'y précipita, un gant de cuisine à la main, en criant des petits « j'arrive, j'arrive ! ». Grell et Rachel l'imitèrent en se précipitant vers l'entrée, si rapidement que Will n'eut pas eu le temps de réagir. Les Sutcliff débordaient vraiment trop d'énergie…

-Oh, William, allez donc surveiller la cuisson du rôti pendant que j'ouvre la porte… Lança Madame Sutcliff.

Le sourcil de Will tressailli, mais il se devait de faire honneur à ses hôtes, aussi se dirigea-t-il d'un pas digne vers la cuisine.

La mère de Grell finit par ouvrir à leur invité que les trois Sutcliff accueillirent avec plaisir.

-Oncle Stanley ! S'exclama Madame Sutcliff en enlaçant le vieil homme qui venait de franchir le seuil de l'appartement. Tu es en retard !

-Ah ma petite Janet, excuse- moi, il y avait des embouteillages…

-Oh, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, répondit-elle en riant, tu habites un étage en dessous de chez nous !

L'homme eut l'air de réfléchir.

-Ah bon… soliloqua-t-il. Ah oui…

Madame Sutcliff secoua la tête, le sourire en coin, ce qui fit rire Grell. Son grand-oncle n'avait plus vraiment toute sa tête, mais il restait si drôle !

Stanley, après avoir dit bonjour à Janet et Rachel, se tourna enfin vers Grell et le dévisagea en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ooooh… souffla-t-il en tripotant les cheveux de Grell. Ca faisait une éternité que je ne t'avais pas vu, Franck ! Je croyais que tu étais mort !

-Oncle Staaanley ! Intervint Janet en écratant doucement son oncle de son fils. Franck _est_ mort !

-Oh, mais.. mais tu es un fantôme alors ! S'exclama-t-il en direction de Grell.

-Je ne suis pas un fantôme, s'emporta Grell. Et je ne suis pas Franck, je suis Grell, tu te souviens ?

-Ah bon…ah oui… fit-il.

-Et Grell est venue nous présenter à quelqu'uuuun ! Chantonna Rachel en conduisant son oncle vers la cuisine.

-Ah bon… ah oui…

Grell devança rapidement sa sœur, son oncle et sa mère et alla se mettre aux côtés de William…

William qui s'étouffait à moitié avec le rôti manifestement brûlé.

-Hm hm ! Toussa-t-il en tentant de dissiper la fumée. Grell Sutcliff, votre mère a omis de me communiquer le temps de cuisson, je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver le dîner…

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, Willu, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, telle que je connais M'an, je suis sûre qu'elle a préparé une dizaine d'autres plats…

-Mh… fit-il en nettoyant ses lunettes embuées de fumée et en se dégageant légèrement de la prise de sa fiancée. Fort bien.

-Enfin bref, viens que je te présentes à mon oncle Stanley ! (il lui murmura à l'oreille) Je te préviens il n'a plus toute sa tête… Il a tout de même 789 ans, tu sais.

-Je vois. Merci de m'avoir préven-

-Aaaah Franck ! S'enthousiasma Stanley en faisant irruption dans la cuisine accompagné des deux femmes.

-Je suis GRELL, Oncle Stanley !

-Ah bon….ah oui… (il se tourna vers Will) Oh, vous devez être la fiancée de Grell ?

-_La_ fiancée ? Répéta Will qui ne put dissimuler sa confusion.

-Huuum….Fit Stanley en inspectant minutieusement William dont le sourcil ne cessait de tiquer, elle est tout de même très masculine…

-C'est parce que _c'est_ un homme, Oncle Stanley ! S'écria Grell, au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Ah bon…. Ah oui…

Grell poussa un profond soupir de lassitude, puis alla se blottir contre Will en lui chuchotant un « excuse-le ».

-Ce n'est rien, Sutcliff.

Il s'avança vers Stanley et lui tendit poliment la main.

-William T. Spears, enchanté, trancha-t-il.

L'homme analysa la main gantée de noir de Will, avant de la serrer et de la secouer très vigoureusement.

-Ah, enchanté, Monsieur Spears, enchanté ! Vous êtes donc le futur époux de Rachel ?

-De Sutc- de Grell, en vérité, dit-il en reprenant l'usage de sa main endolorie.

-Ah bon… Ah oui…

-Vraiment…

-Mais quand Grell se sera lassée de lui, minauda Rachel en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Will, qui sait, je serai peut-être la nouvelle Madame Spears !

William demeura stoïque, n'osant pas se montrer brutal envers une femme – une vraie femme – en la repoussant. Heureusement Grell se chargea lui-même de sa sœur et la dégagea violement de son fiancé.

-Je ne me lasserai jamais de Will ! Protesta-t-il.

-Ouais, ricana Rachel, c'est aussi ce que tu disais pour Arthur, pour Edward, pour Hans, pour Evan, pour…

-Ca n'avait rien à voir ! Cria-t-il. Ils n'étaient que des petits béguins sans importance ! Will est mon true love, finit-il en papillonnant romantiquement des cils.

-Ouais, continua-t-elle, c'est aussi ce que tu disais à la fin de combat contre ce démon, quand tu as vu les yeux de Undertaker, quand…

-Rachel, LA FERME ! S'emporta-t-il alors que l'envie de sortir sa tronçonneuse commençait à le démanger.

Rachel et Grell continuèrent de se disputer tandis que William surveillait avec insistance l'Oncle Stanley qui essayait actuellement de réanimer le rôti.

Vraiment… Il s'était douté que la famille de Grell était un peu hors norme, mais sûrement pas à ce point. Et même s'il essayait de le nier, les propos de Rachel concernant les amourettes passées de Sutcliff à son égard l'inquiétait légèrement. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'une personne aussi explosive et exubérante que Grell pouvait bien trouver à un homme terne et morne tel que lui, et l'idée que son collègue puisse un jour se lasser lui avait traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois. Il n'avait bien sûr jamais partagé son inquiétude avec Grell, la dissimulant avec brio.

-Les filles, les filles, calmez-vous ! Finit par intervenir Janet qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Elle sépara Grell et Rachel qui en étaient rapidement venues aux mains, l'une tirant les cheveux de l'autre.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre comme ça ? Grell, tu veux que ton fiancé te voie comme une gracieuse Lady ou comme une fille des rues ?

William faillit faire signaler que cela faisait longtemps qu'il connaissait les tendances violentes de Grell et qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui prouver, mais même lui avait suffisamment de tact pour se taire.

-Mais M'an ! Elle veut me piquer MON Will ! Est-ce qu'elle sait ce qui est arrivé à la dernière allumeuse qui s'est pointée dans son bureau ? (il fit un sourire sadique) Huhuhu ~ je crois qu'elle est toujours à l'hôpital…

-Comment ? Protesta Will en brandissant sa faux, C'est vous qui êtes responsable du congé maladie de Miss Hastwood ? Grell Sutcliff, savez-vous combien de temps j'ai perdu en essayant de me trouver une nouvelle secrétaire ?

Grell recula instinctivement, et Will, après quelques redressements de lunettes, reprit son calme et rangea sa Death Scythe.

-Vous me ferez des heures supplémentaires, Grell Sutcliff !

-Mais Wiiiill ! Pleurnicha-t-il, tu m'en as déjà donné hier !

-Ah, Grell, pesta Rachel, arrête de te plaindre…Moi je fais des heures supplémentaires avec Monsieur Sexy-Spears quand il veut ~ .

-M'an ! Tu vois ! Bouda Grell en pointant sa sœur du doigt.

-Ecoute Grell, déclara Madame Sutcliff, du moment qu'il épouse l'une d'entre d'entre vous, moi ça m'est égal…

Rachel éclata de rire, et Grell poussa une exclamation outrée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de riposter, sa mère frappa dans ses mains en demandant à tout le monde de se rendre dans le salon pour passer enfin à table.

-Non, pas vous, William, coupa-t-elle alors que Will était sur le point de sortir de la cuisine.

Il haussa et sourcil et la femme sourit chaleureusement.

-Vous avez raté la cuisson du rôti, maintenant vous allez devoir nous cuisiner autre chose !

Il redressa ses lunettes, en se rappelant à lui-même qu'il était l'invité et qu'il ne devait rien dire de désagréable, bien qu'il mourait d'envie d'envoyer paître son hôte.

-Très bien, Madame Sutcliff.

Vraiment… avait-il l'air d'un majordome ?

Il observa avec lassitude son hôte partir en direction du salon en compagnie des autres membres de sa famille, puis il décida de se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Ayant longtemps vécu seul et préférant économiser plutôt que de dépenser tous les soirs son argent au restaurant, William savait plutôt bien cuisiner. Il prit rapidement ses marques dans la petite cuisine aux murs jaunes flashy, et commença à sortir les ingrédients et les ustensiles nécessaires à une délicieux fish and chips – son plat préféré. Il coupa les pommes de terre avec minutie, puis il beurra rapidement la poêle. Il était si concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'entendit pas Grell approcher doucement de lui et tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa joue.

-Oh ~ tu frémis sous mes baisers, Willu ?

-Vous m'avez tout simplement surpris, Sutcliff, répondit-il froidement en plaçant le poisson dans la poêle. Retournez à table à présent.

-Mmmh … ronronna-t-il en enlaçant son supérieur. M'an m'a demandé d'aller chercher le reste de quiche en attendant que tu aies finit… Pourquoi, je te déconcentre, daaarling ?

-Je pense que même vous pouvez comprendre qu'il est difficile de cuisiner avec une paire de bras enroulée autour du corps, rétorqua-t-il sèchement en salant le poisson.

Grell se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Will, se frottant ainsi contre lui, et lui caressa la main qui tenait le manche de la poêle.

-Mmh ~ Ca sent très bon… dit-il sensuellement.

-Ce n'est que du poisson, Sutcliff.

Il continua de câliner Will en gémissant de gourmandise.

-Je ne parlais pas du plat… Ton odeur est si….hypnotisante… irrésistible…

Le sourcil de Will tiqua. Bien que les avances de sa fiancée ne lui déplaisaient pas outre mesure, il avait tout de même un dîner à préparer. On lui avait commandé la confection du repas, un travail noble et sérieux, et il comptait bien remplir cette tâche. Il bloqua alors les mains baladeuses de Grell et se retourna, une leur menaçante dans les yeux.

Lueur menaçante qui s'assombrit davantage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la personne qui était en train de déboutonner sa chemise n'était pas _Grell_ Sutcliff mais _Rachel_ Sutcliff.

-_VOUS_ ? Gronda-t-il repoussant la jeune femme.

-..Oui, Will, admit-elle en reprenant son timbre de voix normal et en continuant de le tripoter, je suis démasquée… Mais n'est-ce pas plaisant d'être si proche d'une vraie femme ?

-V-vraiment ! Bredouilla-t-il, nerveux. Retournez immédiatement à table avant que Sutcli-

- Wiiiiill, s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Grell n'en saura rien…

Elle commença à parcourir le cou de Will de petits baisers, mais le Shinigami ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Cette femme oubliait qu'elle avait à faire à William T. Spears, qui était un professionnel lorsqu'il s'agissait de repousser les jeunes dévergondée. Il s'était entraîné durant environ un siècle avec Grell.

Se refusant de la blesser en la frappant comme il l'aurait fait avec Sutcliff, il planta simplement son regard le plus froid, le plus noir, le plus glacial dans les yeux verts de son assaillante.

-Lachez- moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix si polaire que la température de la cuisine chuta de plusieurs degrés.

Les sourcils de Rachel se plissèrent, alors que la peur commençait à se dessiner sur son visage aux traits si proches de ceux de Grell. Son regard tresaillit, puis elle finit par se dégager.

Avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

Pile au moment où Grell entra dans la cuisine.

-Will, M'an demande si tu en as encore pour lon…

Il se raidit dans l'entrée, les yeux écarquillés, les dents serrées. Will se dégagea de Rachel – cette fois-ci sans perdre de temps à se montrer courtois – et redressa ses lunettes.

-Will ! S'exclama Grell.

-Sutcliff ! S'exclama Will.

-Rachel ! reprit Grell.

-Grell ! S'exclama à son tour Rachel.

Sans réfléchir, Grell se jeta sur sa sœur et entreprit de l'étrangler. William essaya de séparer les deux Sutcliff, mais Grell décida de s'en prendre également à son fiancé, et Will se retrouva malgré lui mêlé à cette terrible bataille de « sœurs ».

-Sutcliff… Calmez-vous ! Ordonna Will en tirant Grell loin de la jeune femme.

Le Dieu de la Mort Rouge continua à se débattre, voulant à tout prix échapper à l'étreinte de William.

- Lâche-moi, William ! Comment oses-tu me toucher après ce que tu viens de faire ? Je peux très bien te tuer, tu sais ?

Mais Will ne céda pas, bien déterminé à mettre les choses au clair avec sa fiancée.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Grell… admit Rachel en se recoiffant. Il m'a résisté et… Hum je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me jeter sur lui… finit-elle rêveusement.

-Vraiment… cracha Will en se demandant ce que les Sutcliff avaient tous avec les hommes imposant une certaine résistance.

Ces propos eurent l'air de calmer Grell, puisqu'il cessa de vouloir se dégager de Will. Ce dernier plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Que je ne te vois plus jamais toucher à MON homme, c'est clair ? Tonna Grell en pointant un doigt accusateur vers sa sœur. Certaines sont mortes pour moins que ç-

-BON ALORS IL VIENT CE DINER ! Hurla Madame Sutcliff en faisant irruption dans la cuisine.

Grell, Rachel et Will se mirent au garde-à-vous et reprirent une attitude normale, faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Cela sera prêt dans quelques minutes, Madame, annonça calmement Will en reprenant la cuisson du repas.

Janet traversa la pièce en toisant sombrement William, puis elle ouvrit un placard, en sortit un gâteau, croqua dedans, et fit le chemin inverse le tout en continuant de foudroyer son futur genre du regard.

-Tu ferais peut-être bien de la rejoindre, Rachel, suggéra sèchement Grell.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit à son frère...

Grell et William se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans la cuisine. Un silence oppressant s'installa, ponctuellement rompu par les crépitements de la poêle. Les yeux du Shinigami Rouge étaient embués de larmes, bien qu'il ne sache pas lui-même si elles étaient le fruit de sa fureur ou de sa peine. La scène qu'il avait surprise entre sa propre soeur et son cher fiancé ne cessait de valser devant ses paupières. Pourquoi Rachel éprouvait-elle toujours le besoin de lui arracher ses hommes ? Est-ce parce qu'elle savait qu'étant une vraie femme, elle était donc beaucoup plus attirante que son frère ? Et Will, était-il sensible à ses charmes féminins ?

-Votre mère ne s'arrête jamais de manger ? Finit par demander Will, plus pour briser le silence qu'autre chose.

Grell ne répondit pas, préférant se libérer tout de suite de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait, Will ? Demanda-t-il amèrement, adossé contre le mur opposé à la cuisinière.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit William sans même se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

-Qu'est-ce que… balbutia Grell, dont les mots avaient du mal à sortir de la bouche à cause de la colère, qu'est-ce ça t'a fait de… d'embrasser une…. _Vraie_ femme ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Will, toujours de dos à Grell, éteignit la gazinière et ôta la poêle de la cuisinière.

-Je pensais vous l'avoir déjà fait comprendre, trancha-t-il en s'accoudant contre la surface de la planche de travail. Votre sexe biologique m'importe peu. Je ne serais pas plus heureux si vous étiez une « vraie » femme comme vous dites.

-Wi-

- Alors cessez de me faire perdre mon temps avec ce genre de questions, coupa-t-il sèchement en se retournant, le plat de fish and chips à la main. Aidez-moi plutôt à servir le dîner.

Grell sourit faiblement, rassuré par les mots de William. Il lui agrippa le bras et se blottit contre lui en sortant de la cuisine. Will avait raison. C'était idiot de penser qu'il pourrait céder aux avances de Rachel. Car Grell était au moins persuadé d'une chose :

Il était le seul qui ait réussi à faire succomber William T. Spears, et ce n'était pas près de changer.

* * *

><p>-Aaaaah ! S'enthousiasma Janet en arrachant littéralement le plat des mains de Will. Vous tombez très bien, je venais de finir mon gâteau.<p>

Elle alla se rassoir et se servit une très belle portion de frites. Elle ne fut pas aussi généreuse sur le poisson, cependant.

William, qui jusqu'ici avait concentré son attention sur Madame Sutcliff et sa boulimie plutôt écœurante, n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas était à table, assis à côté de ce qui ressemblait à un traversin surmonté d'une perruque et d'une casquette. Il avait des cheveux rouges foncés coiffés un peu à la manière de Humphries – ni trop stricts, ni trop ébouriffés – et même ses lunettes aux montures épaisses ne pouvaient camoufler ses cernes.

-P'a ! S'écria Grell en se jetant au cou de l'homme.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Il se tourna simplement vers le traversin, un air évasif au visage.

-Franck… tu veux un peu de frites ?

Grell secoua son père mais il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que son fils était presque assis sur ses genoux.

-Laisse tomber, soupira Rachel. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'existes plus pour lui.

William remarqua bien la tristesse qui envahit Grell mais qu'il s'efforça de cacher. Il s'écarta doucement de son père, et alla prendre place à table, non sans lancer un regard haineux vers « Franck ».

-Mais vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Franck était mort ? S'étonna l'Oncle Stanley.

Grell, Rachel, Janet et Will poussèrent un profond soupir.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, fit Madame Sutcliff en tapotant la tête de son oncle.

-Ah bon… Ah oui…

-Bon et bien, bon appétit ! S'exclama Rachel.

-Certains ne nous ont pas attendus… fit discrètement remarquer Will à Grell en toisant l'assiette vide de Janet.

Ils entamèrent donc tous leur assiette avec enthousiasme (qui était plus visible sur Madame Sutcliff qui s'était resservie que sur l'impassible William), n'oubliant pas de complimenter le chef improvisé pour ce délicieux fish and chips.

-Je vous remercie, déclara simplement Will, peu à l'aise avec les compliments.

Le dîner s'acheva calmement. Il n'y eut pas d'autre retournement de situation. Rachel avait cessé de séduire William, craignant trop les menaces de son frère, et Janet avait pu se resservir du dessert à six reprises. Grell avait amorcé une bataille de nourriture mais son père avait failli faire une attaque lorsque « Franck » se prit une part de cake dans le bouton vert qui lui faisait office d'œil droit.

Mis à part ce petit incident, tout se déroula donc à la perfection. Grell et William remercièrent donc leurs hôtes, et s'apprêtèrent à rentrer chez eux plutôt satisfaits par ce dîner malgré son début catastrophique.

Quand tout à coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un homme aux cheveux rouges et bouclés, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres, et vêtu d'habits assez androgynes qui pourraient très bien être portés par une femme.

-OH MY DEATH ! Cria Grell, au comble de la surprise.

-FRANCK ! S'étranglèrent à l'unisson Madame Sutcliff et Rachel.

Janet s'évanouit sur la table, allant rejoindre l'Oncle Stanley qui lui s'était depuis longtemps endormi la tête dans son assiette. Monsieur Sutcliff câlinait son traversin en fixant d'un regard vide et sans vie l'homme qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle. La lèvre inférieure de Rachel ne cessait de trembler, et Grell était tout simplement immobile, figé devant cet invité surprise.

-… Vous avez l'air tous ravis de me voir, apparemment… ricana-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Franck ! Mais… je croyais que tu étais… bredouilla Rachel.

-Mort ? Pff, il en faut plus qu'un coup de poêle à frire sur la tête pour tuer un Shinigami, tu sais…

Rachel et Grell se jetèrent dans ses bras, sans attendre d'autre explication.

-Grell…sourit Franck en observant son frère. La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, tu étais un jeune garçon hésitant entre deux genres… Et maintenant je vois que tu es une belle jeune femme…

Grell gloussa en étreignant affectueusement son frère. Puis Franck leva les yeux vers William.

-My Death… minauda-t-il en s'avançant de manière suggestive vers Will. Et… à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Will sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. Contrairement à Grell qui était tout de même doté de traits assez féminins, Franck lui était clairement un homme, et d'ailleurs Will n'avait pas l'impression qu'il cherche à se faire passer pour une femme. Manifestement, il aimait simplement porter des vêtements ambigus et avait une nette préférence pour les hommes. Il haussa un sourcil avant de s'écarter de l'homme qui le dévisagea avec un peu trop de gourmandise à son goût.

-C'est William, _mon fiancé_, déclara Grell en insistant sur les derniers mots.

-Ton fiancé, hum… répéta-t-il en détaillant Will d'un regard intéressé. Et bien… _Will_… Si un jour tu as envie de t'amuser un peu, je suis là, d'accord ?

-Franck, ne m'oblige pas à te tuer alors que tu viens de ressusciter ! Tonna Grell.

Franck fit un sourire ironique, puis il remarqua son père qui serrait toujours son coussin contre son cœur en le berçant.

-Oooh… soupira méchamment Franck en allant s'assoir juste en face de son père. Papa… quelle joie de te revoir…

-N-non… Franck… tu n'existes plus… balbutia-t-il en serrant plus fermement le coussin. C'est lui mon fils… mon seul fils…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en faisant des « tu tu tu… » faussement désolés….Puis il envoya un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son père.

-Franck, arrête ! Glapit Rachel en se précipitant vers son frère, paniquée.

-Laisse-le, fit Grell. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve… Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

La jeune femme se dégagea de la prise de Grell et tenta de calmer Franck, qui s'était à présent muni d'un énorme couteau de boucher. Il repoussa sa jeune sœur qui alla s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-N'essaie pas de m'arrêter, cracha-t-il. Cet homme m'a fait vivre cinquante ans de calvaire ! Il m'a laissé pour mort dans les bas-fonds de Londres ! Mais maintenant… hahahaha ! Ma vengeance est sur le point de s'accomplir !

Il continua à rire de manière diabolique, et Janet choisit ce moment pour se réveiller… Mais elle s'évanouit de nouveau dès lors qu'elle posa les yeux sur l'arme que tenait son fils.

-Bon, Sutcliff, il serait peut-être temps que nous partions, déclara très simplement William alors que Franck était en train de poignarder sauvagement son père sous les cris de Rachel.

-Quoi, comme ça ? Tu veux pas savoir si mon père va mourir ? Rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, nullement affligé par le meurtre qui se tenait sous ses yeux – il en avait vu d'autres et il n'aimait pas vraiment son père.

-A moins que ce couteau soit une Death Scythe, votre père ne risque pas plus qu'une semaine à l'hôpital, et je ne tiens pas à être présent lorsque votre mère se réveillera.

-Mais…

-Allons, venez, Grell Sutcliff, ordonna-t-il en traînant Grell hors de l'appartement.

Il adressa un dernier « passez une agréable soirée » à Rachel et Franck, puis sortit de la demeure des Sutcliff...

* * *

><p>-Aaah.. soupira Grell en s'écroulant sur son lit. Ce fut vraiment… une diable de soirée. Je suis contente que Franck ne soit pas mort !<p>

-Mh… répondit Will en enfilant son pyjama à rayures bleues et blanches.

Il devrait être étonné par le comportement très calme de Grell concernant l'attaque de son père, mais après tout, il avait à faire à Jack l'Eventreur.

Une fois vêtu pour la nuit, il alla rejoindre Grell, déjà sous les couvertures. Ce dernier vint se lover contre lui, et Will passa son bras autour de son épaule.

Ils étaient tous deux sur le point de s'endormir, quand Grell se redressa.

-WILL ! Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose !

-Mmmh ?

-Le couteau… Je crois bien que c'était la Death Scythe de Franck !

-Oh… Toutes mes condoléances, dans ce cas.

Sur-ce, il se rendormit. Grell réfléchit quelques instants, l'air affligé.

-… Buu… Je suis triste !

...

_Moi qui avait prévu de le tuer la semaine prochaine ! _


End file.
